In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-254764, it is disclosed that, in anti-skid control (hereinafter also referred to as “ABS control”) for individually adjusting braking hydraulic pressures of wheels laterally opposite to each other, for the purpose of preventing both the right and left wheels from simultaneously falling into a deeply locked state, “an ABS control threshold value is set for each of the wheels laterally opposite to each other, and when the ABS control is started on only one of the right and left wheels, a target slip ratio of the other wheel is reduced”. As an effect thereof, it is disclosed that “when control of the braking hydraulic pressure is started on one of the wheels, the control of the braking hydraulic pressure is started on the other wheel before a locking tendency set in advance as a control start condition is determined. In accordance with the start of the ABS control, one of the wheels may fall into a relatively deeply locked state, but both the wheels are prevented from simultaneously falling into a deeply locked state, which ensures traveling stability of the vehicle”.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-225690, it is disclosed that, depending on a pedaled state of a brake pedal, an energization amount supplied to an actuator (electric motor) for generating a braking force is changed, and in a braking device for the vehicle for electrically conducting a braking operation, “an indicator current corresponding to a pedaled state of a brake pedal is calculated, a compensation current having a plus sign is added to the indicator current when the indicator current rises, a compensation current having a minus sign is added to the indicator current during a period from a time when the indicator current drops to a time when the indicator current shifts to a steady state, and the actuator for driving a brake is driven based on the indicator current to which the compensation current is added”. As an effect thereof, it is disclosed that “It is possible to eliminate a delay in time of a braking torque ascribable to an inertia moment, an attenuation loss, and a friction loss of the actuator for driving the brake, and it is also possible to reduce an overshoot ascribable thereto”.